


Full Moons and Broken Boys

by Mary Reed (Mary_Reed)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I've been unwillingly sucked into the Marauders fandom halp, M/M, So I don't bail on everyone like the trash I am, This will be done in chapters so the first chapter's going up now, This will treat Remus kind of like he's disabled, What if the marauders threw Remus a party for his last Christmas at Hogwarts, With joint pain and nausea and the like, because spoonie remus is best remus, spoonie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Reed/pseuds/Mary%20Reed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve of the Marauders' seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and as luck would have it the holiday lands on a full moon. Remus is grouchy (and sicker than usual), but the boys decide to make it a good Christmas even if they can't spend the actual night celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moons and Broken Boys

Little Remus Lupin shivered in his Hogwarts bed. Well, not so little anymore. But Remus would always feel small, even with his height and long, lanky appendages. He was used to slouching, hiding inside his oversized sweaters, ducking into shadows to obscure the scars on his drawn, pale face.

In a few short hours, the full moon would light up the sky, and the pre-transformation shakes were hitting him hard. He pulled his fleece throw closer to his drawn face, stiff joints cracking.

 

The pull-away calendar by Peter’s bed read December 24th, candy canes dancing around the date in random directions. Remus sighed, falling back onto his pillow with a huff. This was his last Christmas at Hogwarts, in the relative safety of the school’s don’t ask don’t tell policy regarding werewolves, and he was going to spend it as a wolf in the cold. As were his friends, he thought with another deep sigh. Leave it to Moony to ruin another holiday (they’d spent several different birthdays and one particularly bad Halloween in the Shrieking Shack). He hid beneath his blanket, waiting for dark to fall in quiet misery.

 

*                      *                      *                      *

 

Remus jumped awake in the Shrieking Shack, shivering violently. A blanket had been draped over him, and outside he could hear people whispering softly.

“So we gonna do this or what?” asked a decisive voice that was undoubtedly Sirius. “Cause it’s gonna be hard to do without Moony noticing.”

“I don’t want to get in trouble, Sirius, maybe we shouldn’t…” There was Peter, always the worried pragmatist.

“Yeah? And Remus wouldn’t stick his neck out for you? Oh wait, he already has,” hissed Sirius aggressively.

“Mates, hush up,” said James harshly. “You’re going to wake Remus, and we all know he needs his sleep.” The other voices quieted, and Remus pictured their sheepish looks with a quiet chuckle. “Pete, we’re doing this for Remus. You know what it would mean to him, and Sirius’ right, he’d do it for you.”

“Hmm,” harrumphed Sirius.

_Self-righteous git_ , thought Remus with a small smile.

“Sirius, stop picking on Pete. He’s got a point; we need to be careful about this. We don’t all love getting caught when we break the rules,” said James pointedly. “Look, let’s work on nicking decorations and we’ll talk again tomorrow morning, yeah? Also Pete, can you talk to the house elves about food?”

“Why me?” whined Peter. “Sirius loves stealing from the school, make him do it.”

“Yeah, but the house elves don’t love Sirius like they love you,” said James. There was a note of exasperation in his voice now, compounded by the exhaustion he was undoubtedly feeling. Remus knew that this hit them as hard as it hit him; the curse drained Lupin, but so did staying up all night like his Marauders always did on full moons.

Guilt twisted in his stomach, and with it came an overwhelming wave of nausea. Before he knew what was happening, Remus was doubled over, dry-heaving on the cold, damp floor of the Shrieking Shack. Nothing but bile came up, burning his esophagus and coating his tongue.

Distantly, he heard the door slam open (Sirius, undoubtedly) and hurried footsteps rushing towards him. Wiry, strong arms were wrapped around him then, and James was kneeling in front of him, and someone rewrapped his blanket around him, ducking around shaggy black hair to readjust the fleece.

“Hey mate, how you doin’?” asked James, trying to meet Lupin’s bleary eyes with limited success. Slowly, Remus recognized Sirius’ forearms draped about his shoulders, the boy’s thick mane of hair falling in both of their faces. Peter was still fussing over the blanket, muttering about shoddy workmanship on old shacks and “Bloody James’ shit meeting places which are _not_ suitable for sick people.”

“I’m f-fine,” stuttered Remus through chattering teeth. Sirius’ arms tightened around him protectively, and he leaned gently into the most reckless member of House Black. “Just feeling a little off.”

“The bloody hell you are,” said Sirius, earning himself a sharp look from behind James’ spectacles.

“Think you can walk? We should get you back to the dorm,” said James, and Remus nodded weakly back. James offered an arm, which Remus grabbed shakily as Sirius lifted him from the other side. He wavered for a minute, unsteady on his bare feet, and reached instinctively for Sirius. Within moments his steady arm was there, and Remus’ legs buckled. After that, everything began to swirl. “So that’s a no,” muttered James. He began hurriedly grabbing things off the floor, stuffing extra clothes and blankets in a knapsack while Peter followed, making lists softly to himself.

“Oi, who forgot his boots?” hollered Peter, searching the corners of the small room with increasing desperation. Remus’ vision swam again, as something soft (socks? shoes? he wasn’t sure) was slipped over each foot. Then the world spun, and everything went dark.


End file.
